New Friends and an Adventure
by RedWolf210
Summary: One of my 1st fanfics. A girl from the Hidden Star Village is sent to Konoha to give info to the Hokage & has to stay there until further notice. while she's there she meets new friends and ends up in an adventure involving the Akatsuki. Rated T 2 b safe.


This is one of my first fanfics. So it may suck, but oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oy! Wake up!!" said a voice.

The girl the person was talking to looked down to the ground and saw a boy staring up at her. The girl blinked and then replied back. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"You got a mission! The Hoshikage wants you to be in his office, immediately!" the boy said.

The girl sighed. "Right when I doze off I gotta go on a mission." She dropped from her resting spot in a tree and landed lightly in front of the boy.

She was a tall, slender girl of about eighteen. Her golden brown hair blew with the gentle breeze. Her hazel-green eyes shown with intelligence and smiled a bit. She wore a light blue dress and navy blue pants to match. On the dress was an interesting design that was similar to a three-pointed shuriken, but the tips were hooked in a flowing way.

"Alright, I'll be there. Thanks for the message," the girl told the boy before her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hurry up over there." The boy waved his hand.

The girl nodded and ran down the dirt path. She made a left, and then a right. Up the stairs to a building she climbed. At the door, she dusted off the petals from her hair and the slight trace of pollen off her dress. Then she opened the door and walked inside. The room was very spacey and there were five mats on the floor. The top row on the second (middle) mat sat a man with a square-like hat with a purple Japanese symbol that meant "star". He looked up at the kunoichi. His face was fairly young, possibly in his thirties.

"Hello, Sora, please sit," said the man.

The girl sat down on the mat on his right. She bowed and greeted," Ko nee chi wa, Hoshikage-sama." She sat up straight and looked at the man. "You had a mission for me?"

"Yes, you must go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and deliver this to the Hokage." He handed a scroll to Sora. She looked at the seal on the scroll, and then put it into her weapons pouch. "You must leave today, and stay in the Leaf until I send a messenger hawk to call for you, or until the Hokage says that you may go." The Hoshikage looked at the girl with a stern gaze. "I trust you an you alone to protect this information. You are not going to have any comrades on this mission, understood?"

"Hai!" Sora replied.

"Good, now pack up and go to Konoha immediately."

Sora nodded, stood up and bowed. "Yes Hoshikage." With that she left the room and headed to her home to set up for her long mission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora was slowing to a halt at the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She was called over to a desk on the side of the large gate and told the men her name, villiage, and her purpose of being there. Once they let her go, she headed toward the Hokage's office. When she arrived there and walked into the hallway, she was greeted by a woman with sort black hair in a charcoal grey dress. "Hello, how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I need to give some information in the name of the Hidden Star Village. The Hoshikage sent me to hand the info to the Hokage in person," Sora replied.

The woman nodded, turned around, and began to walk away. "Follow me miss," she said. Sora walked a few feet behind her and was quiet. They reached a door and the woman opened it. "Lady Hokage, this shinobi has come from the Hidden Star Village and wishes to give you some information."

When Sora looked inside the office, she saw a young looking woman at the Hokage's desk staring back at her. "Very well," she said. She waved Sora to come and stand before the desk, which Sora did obediantly. As soon as the doors were closed the Hokage asked, "What information do you have?"

"It is from the Hoshikage, and I was told to give it to you without looking at what's inside," Sora repsonded. She reached into her weapons pouch and handed to scroll over to the Hokage. The woman took it and broke the seal. She read the scroll, skimming thorugh it with hard eyes. One she finished reading, she looked at Sora.

"Alright, you shall stay here until your Hoshikage sends for you. In the meantime...Shizune..." The woman from earlier stepped foward. "get someone to show our guest a tour of the village," the Hokage said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Shizune replied. She looked over at Sora. "Follow me." Sora followed the lady out of the office and into the hallway. As they walked down the halway, they saw a girl who was also around eighteen walk over to them. The girl was about the same height as Sora, and she had short, light pink hair. She wore a red tank-top and a cream skirt over a pair a black shorts. The girl's lively green eyes looked at the Hokage's assistant.

"Hello Shizune, the girl said. She looked at Sora. "Who's this?"

"This is a kunoichi from the Kidden Star Village," Shizune answered. "I was wondering if you could show her around."

"Of course," she said, "I would be delighted."

Sora walked up to the girl. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," the girl replied back with a smile.

Shizune smiled as well. "Okay, I'll leave this to you then. See you later." The woman turned around and headed down the hallway. The two girls stared at one another for a minute in silence. Then Sora displayed a friendly smile.

"Well, my name is Sora. What is yours?" the Star ninja asked.

"My name is Sakura," the girl answered. "Alright, where to first?"

"I don't care," Sora replied. "I'm new, so anywhere sounds good to me." She watched Sakura think about the places she could take her to, not interrupting her thoughts. Finally the pink-haired kunoichi answered.

"How about I introduce you to my friends?" she asked. Sora looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Sounds good."

Sakura smiled at the girl. "Alright then, let's go." She walked up the hallway to the exit, and Sora followed. They went downstairs from the buliding and walked into the crowd of the village.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An orange tabby was sleeping in the shade of a tree beside a girl with red hair that was tied up in a flare. The girl was reading a book, and laying next to her was a bunch of kunai from her training. Sakura and Sora walked over to the girl. Without looking up from her book, the girl greeted, "Hello Sakura. Who is your friend there?"

"This is Sora," Sakura replied. "She's gonna stay in Konoha for a while."

The girl looked up from her book and stared at Sora with her bright blue eyes. She smiled at the Star kunoichi. "Hello Sora, that's a lovely name you have."

"Thanks," Sora said. The girl glanced at the tabby cat. The bookworm noticed what Sora was staring at.

"That's Natsumi," the red-haired girl said. "My name is Mayume by the way."

Sora nodded. "Pleased to meet you." She kneeled down and stroked the cat. The cat opened its eyes and stared at the new girl. The cat's golden eyes obserrved the girl's face. Then a voice sounded in Sora's head.

'Hello Sora, pleased to meet you.'

"What the...?" Sora asked. Suddenly the cat turned into a girl. The cat-girl looked a lot like Mayume, except fot the hair length and eyes. The girl smiled at Sora.

"Sorry about that," she said. "My name is Natsumi, as you know, and I am Mayume's twin sister."

That made sense of the looks. "Oh, okay," Sora said. The Star nin was still surprised at that event. Natsumi noticed her expression and started to laugh.

"I always tend to freak out the new people with my keke-genkai. I can shapeshift," Natsumi explained. After a moment of silence, the new girl smiled at the twins. Sakura was relieved that Sora took that well, and for the twins being so kind in the introductions.

"This is only two of my friends, Sora. Would you like to meet the rest of them?"

Sora nodded. "Sure." Natsumi jumped up onto her feet and pointed to the distance.

"TO THE RAMEN SHOP!!" Natsumi notcied that the other girls were staing at her, and she giggled. "Sorry, I'm a bit hyper today." Sakura and Mayume forgave the shapeshifter, and they all began to walk down the street. Sora followed a bit behind.

_These people are rather nice. _Sora thought._ I wonder how the others are?_ She realized that she was way behind, and that Natsumi and Sakura were calling her. The blonde kunoichi ran over to them and then continued to walk at their pace toward the ramen shop.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll do my best to add the next chapter. Please review, thanks.


End file.
